


broke

by buckyaesthetic



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: DON'T U JUDGE ME, Multi, listen listen liSTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyaesthetic/pseuds/buckyaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix questions why you and Wolfgang even deal with him when you can get each other off so easily. More like an overview in some parts as it's a cleaned up version of a conversation I had with brucespurplebuttons on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broke

“I’ll be back soon,” Wolfgang murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead with chapped lips, calloused fingertips on your cheekbones holding your face still as the feeling of him touching you caused an odd but now familiar echoing of sensations through you both. “Please-”

“Stay out, I know,” you interrupted in a whisper. You could feel Felix’s eyes on you both from where he was sitting on the couch and going up on your tip-toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’ll do my best.”

And that promise was the only thing that kept you from reaching out to him when Felix called you over to sit by him, slouching into the sofa and taking your hand in both of his when you’re close enough.

He felt like he was going crazy, he couldn’t stop thinking about it- about when you and Wolfgang were together in bed. About the way Wolfgang could get you to come undone in minutes and about how intense the orgasms that rattled your body were, leaving you jerking away from your shared boyfriend and curling up to Felix’s side with your hands cupping your core and vise versa. 

Of course, sex with him wasn’t bad, especially not with the things he had introduced you to, but past all the kinks or toys, if he wanted the same reaction he had to make you come at least twice and it was nowhere as fast as Wolfgang.

He looked so sad asking you about it, his long fingers playing with your own, wondering quietly if he was doing something wrong? Why did you even bother with him if Wolfie was that good? He shifted closer and hung his head with a dark blush pooling in his cheeks, embarrassment coming off him in waves.  
And you broke.

You knew technically no one was supposed to know about the sensate connection but all you could think of was Nomi and how quickly she and Neets managed to figure it out and let it all fall into place, and it wasn’t like you couldn’t trust Felix- through your connection with Wolfgang, it felt you’d known him all your life. 

Nomi appeared on the couch beside you as you thought of her, frowning at the scene and helping you think of a way to explain everything to him. He’s confused of course and in the beginning is completely convinced you’re taking the piss of him but too many things start to add up in front of his eyes and you’re pleading with him to understand and he can’t tell you no for the world.

“I can’t believe this,” he murmurs, slumping against the back of the sofa and you can see the cogs turning in his head as you squeeze his hand, watching him carefully. “… Of fucking course Wolfgang gets the superpowers, that asshole!” He huffs a laugh and you can’t help the relieved smile on your lips. Nomi shares your grin and leaves you both alone. 

Scooting closer, you take his chin in your free and make him look up. “You’re a great lover,” you frown at the dated term but can’t think of a more fitting one at the moment, “it’s just… It’s hard to explain but with Wolfie, it’s a completely different thing.”

Felix still pouts, almost wishing he could be in on it too, but he can’t imagine having person in his head like that, much less eight.

He still punches Wolfgang in the arm when he gets home with a shrill, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?! We’re best friends, does mean nothing?”

“You told him?” Wolfgang asks incredulously, rounding to you.

“You should’ve seen his face! Of course I did!” you exclaimed, the image of Felix’s expression at the forefront of your mind. You can feel the memory pass from you to him and Wolfgang just sighs a soft ’Fuck’, the thought of “I would too” echoing in your head.

—  
In an attempt to get similar results, you let Felix tie you up and blindfold you, and at first he just teases you by barely running his fingertips across you here and there until you finally get him to cave since he can’t say no for long and he’s fucking into you hard and rough and his hands and mouth are everywhere and you swear you could cry at how good it all feels.

Unfortunately- or not- afterwards, you could’ve sworn you had melted into a puddle. Everything was so warm and heavy, Felix only had enough time to take off the blindfold and run to the bathroom for a moment before you fell asleep, crashing nearly the moment your breathing had evened out. 

Wolfgang is confused and feels a large wave of panic wash over him because just minutes ago you were mid-orgasm and now you’re asleep? He rushes home as soon as he can, nearly kicking in the bedroom door, but it only takes a few glances to figure out what when on. Shaking his head with a relieved sigh, he just says softly, “I can’t leave you two alone, can I?" 

Felix gives a startled chuckled, happy to see that at least you weren’t hurt after he came back from the bathroom to find you unconscious, but there was the creeping worry in the back of his mind as Wolfgang got ready for bed and curled up behind him that if this happened every time, could that even be healthy?

—  
You wake up the next morning and stretch out beside them, smacking the taste of sleep from your mouth and giving a start when Felix chuckles sleepily.  
"Sleep well?” he asks with a smirk.

You blush when the memory of last night comes back to mind and laugh a quiet ‘Sorry’ since Wolfgang is still asleep in his spot tucked up behind Felix.   
But he just shakes his head and runs his thumb over your bottom lip, pulling you up for a short kiss “Don’t be. I’m glad I could make you feel so good.”  
—  
You even the score though, turning an average night together into one that’s solely about him, feeling like he needed a few since he couldn’t connect with the pair of sensates he was dating the same way they could.

Wolfgang took a spot sitting near the headboard and holding Felix’s wrists together in one hand while the other is just running over all the skin he could reach, lightly scratching its way up his arms or tweaking his nipples with a toothy grin. Meanwhile you sat between his legs and worked him with your hands, your mouth, everything, sucking sweet bruises on the insides of his thighs or the curve of his hip and backing off whenever he’s just about to come, leaving him just breathless and panting and thrusting so hard against you when you finally began to ride him.

Unlike you however, he doesn’t fall asleep when it’s over. He just laughs happily, feeling really high but too heavy to move. You and Wolfgang wrap yourselves around him while he babbles about how fantastic it felt and “Oh my god, we gotta do that again.”


End file.
